Solaf
|Base ID = }} Solaf is a Nord general goods merchant in Falkreath. Background A former Stormcloak soldier, Solaf now owns the local trade shop of Falkreath, Gray Pine Goods. He has a younger brother named Bolund. Should the Dragonborn happen to kill Narri, they will later receive a letter from Solaf, stating that he knows that they have killed them, and wants to thank them for it. If talked to after receiving the letter, one will find out she was his rival, and that he wishes never to speak of it again. Dialogue Introduction "Well met. Unlike my brother, I've no dislike of strangers. Met lots of 'em while I was a Stormcloak." :You're a Stormcloak? "I was once, but not any more. I was wounded in a skirmish up near Windhelm. This was years ago, mind you. Now, maybe I don't pick up a blade in Ulfric's name no more, but I still hold with his ideals. Skyrim is Nord land, and we ought to rule it. We don't need no help from the Empire on that count." :You mentioned a brother? Who is he? "His name's Bolund. He's the one who works the lumber mill down by the river. If you meet him, don't expect much in the way o' conversation. He ain't one for talking, especially with folk he don't know." Conversations In Gray Pine Goods Solaf: "Falkreath is our home, a place where we have good jobs under a good Jarl. Until the war comes to us we stay put." Bolund: "Falkreath is where people go to die. We could be fighting, taking back Nord land!" :::Or Bolund: "Another day in this graveyard." Solaf: "Falkreath is a fine place to be, Bolund." In Dead Man's Drink Solaf: "Keep them coming and keep them strong, Valga." Valga: "Will do." Quotes *"Well met. Unlike my brother, I've no dislike of strangers. Met lots of 'em while I was a Stormcloak." *"Don't mind Bolund. He's young and gets riled easily." *"Steal anything from my shop and you'll regret it." *"Can I get you something?" *"Looking for something?" *"What do you need, stranger?" *"Be seein' you, stranger." *"Look around all you want, but don't try anything funny." *"Hey! You planning to steal something? Don't even think about it." Trivia *Apparently, Solaf is courting Tekla, although no mention of such is made through in-game dialogue. When the Command Console or Creation Kit is used to examine Tekla's relation towards other characters, it is revealed that Solaf and Tekla are courting. *According to dialogue, he is a Stormcloak veteran. *He concludes interactions with the Dragonborn with the above-quoted warning against stealing from the shop. Oddly, he continues to offer this warning even after the Dragonborn has invested in the shop, in which case one is considered a friend and allowed to take almost anything on display. Bugs * He may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn, even if nothing was ever stolen from him. Appearances * ru:Солаф es:Solaf de:Solaf Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants